


Slow Start

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: 'Oh? Does Yuki not know what a kiss is?' he asked, tilting his head.Yuki finally regained his voice. 'O-of course I know what a kiss is! I just- Where did this...come from?' he asked, squinting suspiciously. He hoped that his voice would stop cracking.





	Slow Start

'Yuuuuukiiiiiiiii~!'

The door slammed, startling Yuki, who was lying in his bed. Before he got a chance to regain composure, Haru materialised next to him, having leapt onto his bed, barely avoiding a collision.

'Haru, didn't I tell you to knock? You startled me!' Yuki complained, but he soon noticed that Haru wasn't listening to him. He sat up straight and leaned uncomfortably close to Yuki's face.

'Yuki! Kiss me!' he demanded loudly, poking his own lips repeatedly.

Yuki blinked in confusion. His brain struggled to process what he had just heard. A burning blush spread from his chest all the way to his forehead, as he struggled to respond, just continuing to blink. While he had many things he wanted to say – most of them questions – all that he managed to cough out in the end was a, 'H-huh...what?!' His voice cracked horribly, but Haru didn't seem to mind, smiling at him innocently.

'Oh? Does Yuki not know what a kiss is?' he asked, tilting his head.

Yuki finally regained his voice. 'O-of course I know what a kiss is! I just- Where did this...come from?' he asked, squinting suspiciously. He hoped that his voice would stop cracking.

Haru frowned. 'I was was watching the TV with Kate. Then the people on the screen started to act funny. They touched a lot and then their faces smushed together.' He clapped his hands and rubbed them together to illustrate the point. 'So I asked Kate what all that means. We don't really do stuff like that back home.' He paused, looking down at his hands. 

Yuki listened carefully. Even his earlobes were starting to burn. Grandma and her romantic movie... 'Alright. What did she say?' he asked, trying to look into Haru's eyes. He almost seemed uncomfortable, which was a rare sight.

Haru hummed. Then, he shook his head and continued the story. 'She smiled. And then she said, um...' he giggled awkwardly. 'She said that that's what people do when they like each other a lot. They touch because they want to be close, and they kiss because it feels nice, and to show how much they like each other! And then, I said that I understand, because since I met Yuki, I always want to touch him. I asked if that means I can kiss him, too.'

Yuki groaned, hiding his face in his hands. 'What did she say to that?' he asked in a muffled voice.

Haru hummed, eyeing him with an odd expression. 'She said that she can't be the one to answer that, and that I have to ask you if I want to know. I said, that makes sense, but I'm scared to ask. Because Yuki never seemed to want me to touch him.'

'Huh...?' Yuki looked at him through a gap between his fingers. Haru seemed nervous. Sad, even.

'When we first met, Yuki was annoyed whenever I touched him. He would move away. So...I realised that maybe Yuki didn't want me to touch him. But then, Kate said that I should still ask. I should tell you that I want to do things with you, Yuki. Because I like you a lot! But...if you don't want to, I won't touch you ever again! That's a promise!'

Yuki was dumbfounded. A wave of guilt washed over him. It felt like so long ago – it was long ago, really – but now he remembered. When he first met Haru, he rejected the excessive affection from him. He wan't used to it, and he found the alien to be an annoyance in general. Then, once he started warming up to him, Haru was torn away from him by the circumstances they found themselves in, and then returned to his home planet. Only recently, he had come back into Yuki's life, and he didn't have a chance to figure out his feelings.

He looked down at his hands with a sigh. He wasn't proud of the way he treated Haru at first, but he never expected that they would still affect him. Weren't things obviously fine between them?

'Haru...' he whispered. He briefly bit his bottom leap before finally speaking up. 'This is hard to explain, but I'll do my best, okay? I want...I want you to understand, so tell me if you don't!'

Haru nodded, looking right into his eyes. He was entirely focused, careful not to miss a single word.

Yuki took a deep breath and, fiddling with his fingers, started his explanation. 'It's not that I don't want to touch you, Haru. I just...I was overwhelmed, okay? I'm not used to people touching me, and you didn't give me time to prepare myself. But, now I think I might be ready. Maybe not to kiss you...yet. But I want to. I think we just need to take it slow. You're not used to this stuff either, right? We can just learn together. We have a lot of time.'

Haru sniffled. 'Yuuukiii....I'm so happy that you aren't mad at me!...' His arms wrapped around Yuki's shoulders in a spontaneous motion of relief and happiness.

He didn't flinch. Instead, he embraced Haru back. Tightly. He smelled so nice...

'Haru...' he whispered right into his ear. 'Could you give me your hand real quick?'

'Hm?' Haru hummed softly. He slowly let go of Yuki and held out his hand, tilting his head. Yuki touched his fingertips to his. Both of them smiled, and then giggled.

'I don't know what you saw on TV,' Yuki said shyly, 'but a lot of people start out by holding hands.' He rubbed his fingertips against Haru's before taking his hand. It felt so warm, and so small... He began stroking Haru's hand with his thumb.

'Woahhh...' Haru made an excited noise. His and Yuki's eyes were both focused on their hands. The alien actually seemed to be in awe. He giggled into his other hand and closed his eyes. Yuki looked up at him with a warm smile. He could tell that his face was flushed, but it didn't feel bad at all.

And then Haru gently touched his cheek. He hesitated for a moment, but Yuki nodded, having noticed the motion. He closed his eyes, preparing for the touch of the other's hand. Its warmth made him shiver. It was more pleasant than he had expected. He rubbed his cheek against Haru's hand, making him giggle with happiness.

_This isn't bad at all,_ he thought to himself. _What was I so scared of?_

'Yuki,' Haru said with an adorable giggle. 'You're so warm. Is that good?'

Yuki laughed against his hand. 'It's good, don't worry. That just means I'm really happy with you.'

Haru smiled widely. 'I'm happy with you too, Yuki! I want to touch you more, if that's okay. You feel warm and you smell nice.' He paused. 'I'm glad that I came back.'

Yuki opened one eye and looked at him. He let go of Haru's hand and touched his cheek instead. His skin felt soft and vaguely damp. 'I'm glad you came back too. I...I don't think I ever want you to leave again. I-if you can stay forever, obviously,' he stammered, correcting himself.

Haru's face lit up. His bright purple eyes were sparkling. 'I don't want to leave, ever! I said that I'll stay with Yuki forever and ever!' He smiled against Yuki's tanned hand. 'I might have to go one day, but I don't want to think about it now! I'll come back again and again if I have to!'

Yuki felt his eyes watering. Shoot, he really didn't want to cry right now! His lips touched Haru's palm. Instinctively, he kissed it, making Haru giggle.

'Yuuukiii, that tickles!' he whined, squirming. Admittedly, he seemed to be enjoying it.

Yuki did it again. And again. As he planted small kisses all over Haru's palm – and the back of his hand, and his wrist... - he watched his face. Haru just continued giggling into Yuki's hand. 

His heart melted. 'Why is it so easy with you...?' he muttered between kisses. 'Haru, I love you!' he said impulsively. Having realised what he just did, he hid his face against Haru's hand, grumbling.

The alien looked at him in confusion. He cupped Yuki's cheeks, so he couldn't hide anymore. Their eyes met – and Yuki realised just how beautiful Haru's were, bright pinkish-purple, with long eyelashes, and practically sparkling... He could look into those eyes forever.

'Is Yuki okay?' Haru asked. 'Yuki, I love you too!' he added excitedly, squishing his cheeks.

'Haru, did you learn that from the TV, too? Or from grandma?' he asked weakly.

'Uh-huh. I know. It means you like someone a lot and want to be with them and make them happy. But, Yuki, why did you hide after you said that?' he asked, tilting his head cutely.

'I was...embarrassed,' Yuki admitted. 'It's really stupid to react like that, huh? It's not like you will make fun of me... And yet, it's still embarrassing to say it like that.'

'Yuki, I know what to do!' Haru exclaimed, squishing his cheeks again. 'I will say it so many times that you won't be embarrassed to say it anymore! Yuki, I love you! I love you, I love you!'

Yuki squeezed his eyes shut, blushing furiously. 'It's embarrassing to hear, too! But...' He opened his eyes and looked at Haru again. 'Thanks. I love you, too!' he exclaimed happily, resting his hand on Haru's knee. Even that kind of touch was making him feel war inside. There was a new, pleasant feeling in his stomach area. He smiled and started laughing.

'Yuki is happy again!' Haru said, relieved. He started absent-mindedly playing with Yuki's hair. 'I want to make Yuki happy forever. And never, ever make him mad.'

Yuki sighed. 'The latter may be hard. We all mess up sometimes. But I'm happy with you. And...I hope that you're happy with me, too. Even though I'm like this.'

Haru giggled. 'Yuki makes me more happy than anything! Also,' he said as he looked down at his leg, 'this feels nice, Yuki.' Yuki looked down as well, and felt a blush creep up his face again.

While they were talking, his hand had moved from Haru's knee up his thigh. He gulped. When did he grow to be so comfortable with touch? The answer was obvious the instant he looked back into Haru's eyes. He didn't have to be worried, anxious or ashamed. Haru made him feel okay. That was all it took for him to feel comfortable with himself. He smiled, leaning forward.

'Haru. I think I can kiss you now,' he informed happily, touching his forehead to the other boy's. 'I've never done it before, so it's probably going to be awkward.'

Haru's eyes lit up with joy. 'I've never done it before either, Yuki! I'll just follow your lead!'

'Great,' Yuki said sarcastically. But then, he realised something. Who said that the kiss needed to be _good_? Who cared about unimportant things like that? What mattered was that he was kissing the boy he loved. The beautiful, sunny boy with purple eyes, who was smiling at him, and who smelled like the ocean. The wonderful, warm boy who loved him and trusted him completely.

The boy whose lips were touching his, whose hands were playing with his hair while his were resting on his sides, slowly sliding up his shirt (which he had borrowed from Yuki and looked so very good in).

In the end, the kiss was messy. His nose poked Haru's cheek, he ran out of breath really quickly and had to break the kiss, with a string of his saliva between their lips. He felt sweaty, and hot, but he also felt so safe, so comfortable, so in love. He had never felt better.

He kissed Haru again. And again. Then Haru kissed him. Neither of them could keep track of their hands anymore, too caught up in the good feeling of just being touched, and kissed, and loved, and happy together.

Yuki ended up lying on top of Haru, kissing him until he ran out of breath, both giggling against each other's lips.

'We learned a lot,' Haru mused, with Yuki's face resting against his shoulder, 'but there's probably even more we have to learn, right? I want to learn everything with you, Yuki.'

Yuki chuckled. 'Probably. I didn't expect us to get this far today. I love you, Haru.'

'I love you too, Yuki!'


End file.
